Taken
by LilieAngel
Summary: Sequel to 'A Summer Romance" 5 years have passed, and they thought things were finally going right for them, Until.... Someone close to Belle and Aden is kidnapped. Who was taken, why, what was the motive, and will Belle relapse from the pressure?


Taken

**Prologue**

They say that a parents pain over losing a child gets easier as time passes and the years go by. But that's not true! It doesn't get easier at all and the pain never, ever goes away. And the worst part is having the image of confirming that your _dead _child is your own.

Every day, when your alone in a room, thinking about what could have changed, or when you see a picture, even when your lying down, you never, ever forget the image of losing and seeing your child.

So… This is Belle's story.

**Chapter 1**

It was a cool, beautiful night as the breeze gently blew outside, pushing up against the curtains from inside the bedroom, the window slightly open as Belle had just finished doing her make up.

Slipping the black quarter length dress over her small, petite frame as the dress hugged her body tightly in all the right places as she brushed her hands over the dress carefully. Sitting on the bed, she grabbed her black high heels from under the bed and began slipping them on her feet.

A gentle knock at the door made her look up as Aden slowly entered, a broad smile on his face.

"You ready beautiful?' he asked as he stood in the open door and watched Belle put a silver necklace around her neck.

Belle was 22 years old, a woman who was happily in love with her boyfriend, Aden of 5 years. Had battled an eating disorder because of the abuse caused by her step father many years ago now and on top of everything also used to cut herself.

And now, Belle and Aden were proud parents to a two year old daughter named Chelsea Anabelle Jefferies. With her strawberry blonde hair and big brown eyes, Chelsea is the spitting image of Aden but had Belle's eyes and some features, including Belle's cheeky personality.

"Almost babe,' Belle replied with a gentle smile. "I've just got to say bye to Chels,'

"Ok I'll meet you in the lounge then gorgeous!' he replied with a grin before leaving Belle to finish up.

A couple of minutes later Belle emerged from the bedroom as Aden gasped when she walked toward him, a lump instantly forming in his throat. Belle couldn't help but laugh to herself as she never thought she'd have this kind of effect on anyone.

Irene walked in from the kitchen holding Chelsea in her left arm and a cup of coffee in her free hand.

"Wow, love you look absolutely stunning!' Irene spoke as Chelsea played with her flaming red hair.

"Thanks Irene,' Belle grinned before walking over to Chelsea and kissing her tenderly on the forehead. "Mummy and daddy will be back soon ok, love you,'

"Tay mummy, bye-bye,' Chelsea spoke back cheekily.

"Ok we ready?' Aden asked as Belle picked up her purse and nodded. Aden then kissed his daughter on the forehead before letting Belle walk in front of him as he picked up the keys and waved to Irene.

"Have fun…' Irene yelled as Chelsea giggled.

"Bye-bye,' the two year old yelled in giggles.

***

"Do you remember our first time?' Aden asked as he kept his eyes firmly on Belle as her cheeks blushed tomato red and she nodded.

"It was the best night of my life,' she replied as she smiled sweetly at Aden as he took her hands in his.

"It was the best night of my life as well. Until I met you, I knew nothing about love, all I wanted was a fling but then… I met you and everything changed, I started feeling things I'd never felt before and started caring for you when I'd never cared for anyone in my life and that's when I knew… I was in love with you,' Aden said as Belle looked so stunned but was grinning at the same time.

"And ever since then, I have never looked back, even when you were going through… all that I never wanted to be away from you, I love you Belle,'

--------------------------------------------

As they drove home, Belle held Aden's hand as he kept his other hand on the steering wheel. As they turned the corner into the street in which they lived with Irene, they saw blue and red flashing lights outside their house.

"What's going on?' Aden asked as Belle's mind started working over time at what could be going on or what could have happened to have three police cars out the front. Instantly feeling sick at a mere thought that something might have happened to Irene or Chelsea, she looked at Aden who squeezed her hand comfortingly.

Pulling into the drive way Belle had unbuckled her seat belt and was out of the car before Aden had even fully stopped. Putting the car into park he shut off the engine and removed his seat belt along with the keys out of the engine before exiting the blue laser.

Racing as fast as he could inside, he stopped in his tracks when he got to the door and saw Belle on the floor on her knees, crying and shaking.

"What's happened?' Aden asked quickly as he looked around and saw two police uniforms inside the house.

"Are you Mr Jefferies? Aden Jefferies?' the tall looking uniformed man asked in a deep husky voice as a lump suddenly formed in Aden's throat.

"Yes why? What's happened?' Aden asked again.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news…' the police man spoke as Aden looked around for any sign of what could have happened.

**Chapter 2**

Aden looked back at Belle sobbing with her head in her hands but still there was no sign of Irene.

"Well?' he asked again as he looked back at the male officer.

"Mr Jefferies, we regret to inform you that about half an hour ago, your daughter, Chelsea was taken from her bedroom,' the man spoke as Aden's chest suddenly tightened and his knee's began to shake.

"Chelsea got taken… how?' Aden mumbled as he quickly rushed over to Belle and pulling her directly into his arms as she leant into him, sobbing.

"10 minutes after Irene Roberts put Chelsea to bed, she heard a noise and went to check it out, as she got to the bedroom door she was hit on the back of the head and was knocked unconscious. She regained consciousness 10 minutes after and saw your daughter gone, and rang us,' the officer said as sniffled sobs could be heard from Belle as she held onto Aden's shirt.

"Is Irene ok?' Aden asked while rubbing Belle's back.

"Irene is now fine, she is on her way back from the hospital but has at least 10 stitches on the back of her head.'

Belle looked up from Aden's chest with red rim eyes and sniffled a couple of times.

"J-just find m-my daughter,' Belle croaked as Aden helped her to her feet. Belle looked at him sincerely, scared and hurt eyes which made him feel useless that he couldn't do anything before turning and slowly walking into her room as a small 'click' could be heard as she shut the door behind her.

**The next day!**

As the sun rose and the birds chirped loudly outside Belle and Aden's bedroom, it had been a sleepless night in the Roberts/Taylor/Jefferies house.

**The Beach**

He sat there staring at the waves crashing up against the rocks close by. He felt like his whole world had come crashing down around him. Just yesterday everything had been so perfect, he had Belle, his beautiful daughter and everything was going well. Belle's birthday was coming up and he had planned on proposing to Belle and having his little girl as a flower girl.

Now all he could think about was who would have taken their daughter, who would be as gutless to put Belle and Aden through this.

His thought's were put aside as someone sat down beside him. Looking beside him he saw Nicole looking at him.

"Are you ok, hows Belle?' she asked as Aden sighed before looking back out at the ocean.

"She was still in bed when I left. Spent half the night crying and the other half tossing and turning. I'm worried about her,' Aden said as he kept staring out at the ocean.

"I'm worried about you Aden, Chelsea is your daughter to,' Nicole said as she took Aden's hand.

"I'll be ok, I've got to be there for Belle, she needs me right now, anyway… how are you and Geoff?' Aden replied as he finally looked at her.

"Well he's moving in today, we talked to Roman and he said it was ok, and with the bub on the way it would be better. Dad keeps asking when were getting married, he misses having you around the house since you moved out and said to give you and Belle his love,' Nicole spoke as Aden listened.

"Well congrats on you and Geoff, to be honest when you got together I didn't think you guys would work but you surprised me. And tell Roman thanks and I'll try and get around to see him soon,' Aden replied as Nicole nodded with a small smile.

"Well I'd better get back and see if Belle is ok so I'll talk to you later,' Getting to his feet as Nicole nodded and waved bye to him and watched him walk off slowly.

**The Beach House**

Hugging the doona tightly Belle stared at the photo on her bedside table. It was the day Belle gave birth to Chelsea. Belle was in the hospital bed cradling Chelsea with Aden sitting on the bed beside her kissing Chelsea's forehead.

Tears trickled down Belle's cheeks as there was a gentle tap at the closed door. Quickly wiping her face she sat up as the door opened and Irene came in with a bandaged head and a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hey love,' Irene said as she walked into the darkened room and sat on the edge of the bed as Belle took the cup.

"Thanks,' she croaked as she wiped her red, puffy eyes.

"Belle I… I'm so sorry…' Tears welled up in Irene's eyes.

"It's not your fault Irene, you weren't to know this was going to happen,' Belle replied as took one of Irene's hands in hers. "Your just as much of a victim as me, Aden and Chels,'

"I just w-want her back…' Irene broke down as the tears began running down Belle's cheeks again.

"Me too…' Belle croaked a whisper as she sat the coffee down and leant forward hugging Irene as they both broke down in tears.

**Chapter 3**

**One week later**

_[Television]_

_And in other news, still no word on missing two year old Chelsea Jefferies as her frantic parents, Aden Jefferies and Belle Taylor hope and oray for her return. Police are urging that if anyone has any information to please come forward as there is a reward for Chelsea's safe return._

_Coming up next, the weather_

Aden turned the t.v off and sat the remote down next to him before letting go a loud sigh. After another night of watching Belle toss and turn and get hardly any sleep again, he was dead tired. Not to mention Belle had began to lose weight again, whether it was stress or whether she had relapsed, Aden didn't know.

But all the sleepless nights, tears and tossing around was beginning to get to everyone, even Irene was walking around with red, rimmed eyes from crying herself to sleep.

And still, the police didn't have any connections to who would have taken Chelsea, or why. Belle and Aden were asked to write down anyone they thought would have a grudge and would something like this and the police had interveiwed everyone but nothing had gone any further.

Aden and Belle had also spoken on the news, asking for whoever has their daughter to please bring her back unharmed or make contact, but still… nothing!

Roman, Geoff, Nicole and a heavily pregnant Leah had come around to help, cooking meals and just being there for Aden, Belle and Irene.

Aden was surprised to find out that Leah and Roman were having a baby together.

-------------------------------------

"Knock, knock!' Nicole said as she walked through the kitchen door with Geoff not far behind.

Aden looked up and smiled gently as Nicole waved to him. Nicole was slowly beginning to get a stomach on her.

"Hey Nic, hey sinner boy!' Aden said as Geoff smirked.

"How's it goin slinky,' Geoff remarked as Nicole sat at the table.

"Where's Belle?' Nicole asked as Aden looked toward the bathroom.

"Shower, she not long ago got up, didn't get much sleep again last night,' Aden sighed as he pushed himself off the couch and walked into the kitchen where Geof was beginning to make coffee's.

"Is she eating still?' Nicole piped up as she got up and followed, standing up against the fridge as Aden helped Geoff make coffee's for everyone.

"She is but, she's lost weight. She had to go and get weighed a couple of days ago and she's lost weight which is worrying by itself,' Aden replied as he stirred the coffee's after Geoff had poured them and handed one to Nicole.

"And you havent heard anything new about Chels?' Geoff asked as Aden took a sip of his hot coffee.

Aden shook his head. "Nothing, the police are talking about giving up the search but I wont let them, I told them I'll fund the damn thing myself if I had to,' anger and frustration was starting to rise inside him as Nicole heard the bathroom door open.

Turning to look behind her she saw Belle dragging her feet into her bedroom, face drawn and skinny arms holding up her towel as she shut the bedroom door. "Your right!' Nicole said as she turned and look back at Aden and Geoff who were leaning up against the counter with cups in there hands.

"She has lost weight!'

*

The wind had began to pick up as she made her way along the beach, the bandage wrapped tightly around her head with her arms crossed against her chest with her head down.

The clouds had darkened a lot and the ocean was going crazy, crashing up against the rocks with large swirls not far out and waves fighting each other. It had been a forcast that there was going to be a major storm later that day and that everyone should tie everything down and stay inside.

But Irene ignored this, she felt so bad about what had happened to Chelsea, and with no news of her whereabouts was starting to get to her big time.

Irene just wanted her granddaughter back, safe and sound and wanted things to go back to normal. She just wanted to stop feeling so bad.

A huge gust of wind knocked her over with shock as she hit the sand with a 'thud'.

"Irene!' a voice yelled as two people came rushing toward her, bending down to help her up. "Irene are you ok?'

"Yeah, fine!' Irene spoke softly as she looked up to see Roman and Leah either side of her. "Thanks,'

"C'mon,' Leah said as she held her stomach protectively with one hand. "Let's get you home, we were heading there anyway!'

*

A gentle knock at the door made Belle look up from staring at her pale reflection in the mirror. Gaunt, red and baggy eyes were staring back at her as the door opened and Nicole walked in, closing it behind her and looking at Belle, pale and looking sick staring at her.

"Your not eating are you?' Nicole asked as Belle just looked away from her, back at the mirror at her reflection.

"Belle, you need to eat, doing this to yourself is not going to bring Chelsea back…'

"What the hell do you know about raising a child, nothing so don't you… dare… say anything about what you think you know…' Belle snapped back in complete anger.

"Belle, I'm talking about you, what happens when Chelsea comes back and she see's her sick mother. Belle, you are close to a relapse and you know it,' Nicole said as she walked over, leaning down beside Belle and talking her hand in hers.

"Aden is worried about you…'

"My baby is… gone. She's gone, Nicole…' Belle muttered as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Aden's baby is gone too, and he doesn't want to lose you in the process. It's time you realise you need help Belle,'

**Chapter 4**

"I don't need help... I'm fine,' Belle snapped as she pushed herself up from her chair and walked over to the window, pushing it open as the sudden breeze flew through the window as she heard Nicole sigh in defeat.

The sudden banging from the kitchen door made both girls jump before looking at each other before racing out of the bedroom to see Irene, Roman and Leah stumbling through the back door as Geoff and Aden pushed on the door trying to shut it as the wind fought hard trying to keep it open.

"What the...?' Belle said as she raced over to the kitchen window and saw the huge grey clouds swirling in the sky.

Nicole switched on the radio as the sound of static could be heard before a very gentle voice was trying to yell over the radio.

_And weather reports are urging everyone to stay inside as a tornado warning has now been cast. Winds have now reached a staggering [static followed by drop out]................................ I repeat winds have now reached 125 kilometers an hour so if your inside then [drop out]........................................ up your windows and stay away from windows and doors..................................................[complete drop out]_

"A tornado...' Nicole said as everyone looked at each other, obvious fear etched in her voice. Belle leant up agaisnt the counter as the wind rocked the house. Aden, Geoff and Roman started boarding up the windows, Aden starting with his and Belle's room, Geoff starting on Irene's room and Roman starting in the lounge room.

-------------------------------------

Almost every window had now been boarded up, every door had been bolted shut and the french doors also were boarded up. Nicole, Leah and Irene sat on the couch along with Geoff. Aden had just finished boarding the bathroom window and all that was left was the kitchen window, where Belle was still standing since she first looked out at the clouds.

One last emergency broadcast from the radio had said that winds had now reached 177 kilometers an hour and that a tornado was beginning to form in the city.

Walking out of the bathroom with the hammer in his hand he leant up against the counter and sighed. Looking up he saw Belle looking at him with scared and fearful eyes.

"She's out there... Aden... Chels is out there...' Belle whispered as her body started shaking and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Pushing himself up he raced around the counter just as Belle's legs gave way as she tumbled toward him, falling into his arms and beginning to sob uncontrollably.

"Ssshhh, she's going to be fine, she'll be fine, c'mon,' Aden whispered soothingly as he kissed her gently on the forehead before helping her to stand properly. Hugging Aden's chest Belle sniffled as they stood there for a moment just holding each other as the tears began to well up in Aden's eyes. Kissing Belle's forehead he looked out the window at the now black sky as he saw the tornado like clouds.

"Aden, you'd better board up that window behind Belle or let me do it mate, if that smashes Belle's going to get hurt along with you,' Roman said as Aden nodded.

"C'mon beautiful,' Aden spoke as they began walking away from the kitchen window and into the lounge. Just as they got past the house phone a loud gush of wind blew and a sudden smash along with flying glass came from the kitchen window. All heads turned to see the flying glass land only centimeters from Belle and Aden's feet.

Stunned face's, especially Belle and Aden's, Roman jumped to his feet and grabbed the hammer, a few nails and the boards as Aden and Belle moved completely away and let Roman do as what he had said only seconds before.

----------------------------------------

"Ok you be careful Annie, say hi to Jai for me and just stay safe, I love you,' Geoff spoke through his mobile as he sat next to Nicole on the couch and held her hand gently as she kept her free hand protectively sitting on her stomach.

Roman and Leah sat at the table with a candle lit as the power had gone out about 10 mintues ago, talking about baby names for girls and boys as she would be due to have her baby next month and they wanted to wait to find out if it would be a boy or girl. They had also gone out and bought neutral colours so if they had either a girl or boy, the colours would be good.

Belle and sat on the bottom stairs, hugging each other. Belle leaning her head against Aden's chest with her eyes closed.

"Aden...' Belle whispered gently so only he could hear her. "I have something to tell you,' she said as she lifted her head to look at him as he looked gently back at her.

"What's wrong?' Aden asked as Belle monouvered herself to face Aden before taking his hands in her.

"I was going to tell you the night we got back from dinner but then everything just came tumbling down... I dont know... I dont know how to be happy aobut it since this happened but...'

"Aden mate,' Roman cut in as both Belle and Aden looked toward Roman as he got up from his chair. "Can you give me a hand just checking all these windows mate?' he asked as Aden looked at Belle to see if she was going to say anything.

"Go...' she said as Aden looked at her.

"You sure...?'

"Go, thats more important at the moment,' she urged as she faked a smile. Nodding, Aden kissed her on the forehead as she closed her eyes before he climbed to his feet and followed Roman.

Once Aden was out of sight Belle lowered her head into her hands and sniffed as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes once again.

**Chapter 5**

The dark house was illuminated with candles everywhere as the storm progressed outside late that night. Aden, Geoff and Roman had bought 4 mattresses from downstairs and out of the spare bedroom and Belle and Aden's room.

It was just going on ten o'clock and Belle, Leah and Nicole had fallen asleep on the four mattresses while Irene, Roman, Geoff and Aden sat on the couch and arm chairs watching the girls sleeping peacefully, except Belle who had begun tossing and turning once more.

"Is she ok?' Roman asked as he looked at a clearly distressed Aden watching her sleep.

"She say's she's ok, but she's not. Chelsea made such a difference in her life when she was born and now it seems like Belle's back to square one,' Aden replied as he climbed to his feet and walked over to their mattress before leaning down on his knees and stroking Belle's hair gently.

"She's losing weight but she's still eating, only in dribs and drabs though,' he spoke as she tossed and turned once more before falling quiet.

"She say's she doesn't but I think she blames me for Chelsea being taken…' Irene murmured as Aden looked up and saw the sadness etched across her face.

"Irene…' Aden said as he stood and walked over to where Irene was sitting, leaning down and taking her hand. "Neither Belle nor I blame you for any of this, you're a victim too,' he said as Irene lowered her head, a feeling of disgust in herself even though both Aden and Belle had told her they didn't blame her.

"Aden's right Irene,' Roman sympathised as he leant forward. "You weren't to know this was going to happen and you couldn't stop it when you got knocked out,'

"That's right,' Geoff piped up as he looked at his pregnant, sleeping girlfriend. "You cant blame yourself Irene, Chelsea will be found,' he said as Irene looked at all three of them before nodding slowly.

Getting to his feet he walked over to Belle and gently climbed on the bed and under the duvet. Kissing her hair and stroking it lightly he whispered softly in her ear. "I love you Belle,' before monouvering his body into the same shape as hers and cuddling her tightly as he closed his eyes.

**The next morning**

A gentle tap at the door made Belle sit up, groggy and wiping her tired eyes. She had spent half the night awake after everyone had gone to bed, listening to the sound of the wind hitting the house so hard she thought the roof was going to come off.

Tired she slowly climbed to her feet and dragged them into the bathroom, not hearing the sound of knocking at the door. Looking in the mirror she saw her pale reflection and the bags under her eyes staring back at her. Her touseled hair sticking out in all direction from tossing and turning half the night.

Opening the medicine cupboard she pulled out the paracetamol as she begun to ache all over once again. Ever since Chelsea went missing she had been aching a lot, mainly from the stress.

Suddenly her eyes caught sight of something she thought Aden and Irene had thrown out along time ago, something that kept her eyes locked on it. Lifting her hand she sat the paracetamol on the side of the sink and began to reach for it until a more louder knock on the door made her startle.

Slamming the medicine cupboard shut she raced out of the bathroom and around to the back door where the knocking had become more louder. Fiddling with the locks as her hands began to shake more visibly.

Finally she turned the last lock and pulled the door open.

**Chapter 6**

"Annie hi,' Belle said as Annie waved at her with a small smile as Belle stood aside to let her through the door.

"Hey Belle, bad storm we had last night, caused some damage to some of the houses around here to, is Geoff awake?' Annie chirped as the moaning and groaning of some sleepy people just waking up could be heard throughout the house.

"Is now,' Belle mumbled as she made her way back into the bathroom to have a shower.

"Morning everyone,' Annie spoke as Geoff rubbed his eyes before hugging Nicole gently.

"What time is it?' Geoff asked as Annie looked at her watch.

"8:30' Annie replied as Nicole groaned before grabbing her pillow and covering her ears with it.

"Wow, that storm went just about all night!' Geoff exclaimed as Annie nodded. Letting go a loud groan, Nicole pushed the pillow, along with the blanket that they had slept with that night and climbed to her feet. Dragging them, she snailed her way to the bathroom and not thinking to knock opened the door.

Mouth wide open, nicole stood there in complete horror as she watched Belle crouched beside the toilet.

Looking back into the lounge room she made sure no one was looking at her before she rushed in and pushed the door shut before turning the lock on the door.

"What, the hell are you doing?' Nicole whispered in anger as Belle clutched her stomach with watery eyes.

"It's not what it looks...'

"The what the hell is it then Belle?' Nicole's voice raised as she tried to calm herself down.

"I'm not making myself sick if... if thats what you think...' Belle mumbled as she started rocking back and forth, looking like she was in agony.

"I dont know what to think at the moment Belle, and I dont know if I should believe you either,' Nicole said as she pushed herself off her knees and walked over to the door. "Are you coming to help out at the Diner today?'

"Sure, course I am,' Belle murmured back as Nicole shook her head before unlocking the door.

"Oh and Belle, I suggest you get up before someone else catches you like that,' was Nicole's final word before she opened the door and exited the bathroom momentarily.

-------------------------------------------

"Ok so Annie and I are going to head to the Diner now with Leah and help her open up and see if there's anything that needs to be cleaned up,' Geoff had his arms wrapped around Nicole's waist as she rested her arms around his neck and looked up at him.

Smiling gently at her, he leant down and kissed her tenderely on the lips while removing his hands from her waist and cupping her beautiful rounded cheeks.

Pulling away, Nicole couldn't stop smiling. "I'll go with dad, Aden is going to wait for Belle and then their going in her car,' Nicole said sweetly as Geoff toyed with a small piece of her fringe.

"You know how amazing you are, and how much I love you,' he said as he began kissing each side of her cheek before trailing the kisses down to her neck as she giggled in delight.

"Ok you two, knock it off,' Aden said as he came out of the bedroom with Belle closely behind him, head bowed down looking at the floor.

"Sorry,' Geoff laughed as Nicole looked at Belle.

"Ok we all ready?' Roman asked as he and Leah got up off the couch.

-------------------------------------------

"She told me it wasn't what it looked like but... I know the signs dad, what am I meant to do?' A clearly confused Nicole looked at her father as they drove to the Diner.

"Did you confront her?' Roman asked as he looked at his daughter and saw her nodding before sighing.

"Confront her again, tell her the facts, that's all you can do,' Roman pointed out as Nicole lifted her hands and rubbed her temples with her thumb and forefinger in silent confusion.

As they pulled up out the front of the Diner, both Nicole and Roman saw geoff and Annie already cleaning up outside from where the tornado had left a mess. Luckily for them, all of their houses were left in tact, apart from the leaves and a few branches strewn all over the place.

Nicole un-buckled her seat belt, grabbed her hand bag and got out of the car, heading straight into the Diner to tell Belle what she thought again. On her way in she bumped fair into Aden, almost knocking her backwards if it wasn't for his muscular arms grabbing her and holding her steady.

"You ok?' Aden in, a little concerned as Nicole rubbed her stomach before nodding gently and giving him a small smile. "In a rush for a drink?' Aden asked with a grin.

"Something like that,' Nicole lied. Excusing herself she watched Aden walk outside before she went straight into the kitchen. Hearing the scraping of dirty plates Nicole guessed that Belle would be in the sotre room, cleaning as she didn't feel like getting sympathy from everyone.

"We need to talk...' Nicole said as she heard Belle sigh in exhaustion and frustration.

"There is nothing to talk about Nicole...' Belle mumbled as she sat the plate down on the dish rack.

"Dont lie Belle... I know the signs... and the less people that know the easier it is for you to slip up again. Think of Chelsea, you know... your daughter... she is still out there...'

"This...' Belle swung around and started as anger now filled her also heartbroken eyes. "This is my business Nicole so just... just back off will you...' Belle spat before turning around and picking up another dirty plate and a forke as she began scraping that off too.

"I thought that after last time, you would have learned Belle... but obviously not, and its your daughter that's going to end up losing her mother...' Nicole was beginning to get very angry as Belle sat the plate down and hunched her shoulder's and her neck over the counter.

"Go... away... now Nicole...' Belle muttered in defeat as Nicole threw her arms up in the air in utter defeat.

"I give up...' she spat as she walked out, leaving Belle to just stare at the wall.

**Chapter 7**

She stood in the bathroom with the door closed late that night. Tears flowing down her cheeks as her eye liner and mascara had smudged as she started at herself in the mirror. Her pale reflection staring back at her, lifting her hands she tried to wipe the tears away from her face but it was useless as more tears flowed freely as she dropped her hands back to her side in frustration.

Remembering back to the other day when she saw what was insode the medicine cupboard, she fought herself as she kept looking at the mirror before wiping her eyes and cheeks repeatedly before reaching for the medicine cupboard.

Reaching the door she bit her bottom lip and slowly pulled it open. A gentle tap at the door made her jump as she quickly pulled her hand away and looked at the door.

"Um... yeah...' She yelled a little too high pitched as she quickly wiped her eyes and then rubbed her hands on her sides vigorously.

"Sorry love, I just need the toilet...' came Irene's voice from the other side of the locked door as Belle turned and unlocked the door before pulling it open as the outline of Irene's figure could be seen in the small darkened hallway.

"You ok love?' Irene asked as Belle nodded.

"Yeah... yep, fine... Night Irene,' she lied as she carefully slid past Irene and into her room as she heard a small "Night love" come from Irene before she shut her bedroom door. Letting her eyes slowly adjust to the very slightly lighter room, she found her way around the bed before sitting on the edge of the bed. Sitting there for a couple of seconds, she closed her eyes and pictured her baby girl and Aden playing with her toys.

Silently, a single tear rolled down her left cheek as she wiped it away and climbed into bed, pulling the duvet up and over her shoulders as she snuggled tightly up to it.

----------------------------------

She awoke to the light streaming through the bedroom window as she lifted her hand to try and block the light. Squinting she saw a not on Aden's pillow as she slowly pushed herself up, rubbing her tired eyes before picking up the note.

_You looked so peaceful, didn't want to wake you, I'm helping Irene put up flyers about Chelsea, be home after lunch._

_I love you_

_Aden xxx_

She let go of the note and heard her stomach growl loudly. Pushing the duvet off her she climbed across Aden's side of the bed and walked out of her room and straight into the bathroom to have a shower.

Pulling her top over her skinny frame, she noticed that she was beginning to get a little bit of a stomach on her, she also noticed that her ribs were beginning to show again. Slowly she pulled her bottoms off and turned the hot water on full, watching as the steam started fogging up the mirror and bathroom window instantly. Slowly she turned the cold water tap on, but stopped after two turns before stepping in the shower as the water from the shower head hit her skin with such force that it began to sting.

Lifting her head up she felt the hot water soak her hair as she lifted her hands and scrunched her hair up while closing her eyes as she felt somewhat dizzy. Leaning up against the side of the shower she felt her stomach doing backflips and mumbling loudly that it was hungry. Slowly she re-opened her eyes and looked around for the shampoo...

After blow drying her hair and putting it up in a very lose pony tail, she finished getting dressed in a pair of black trackies and a white lose top she made her way out into the lounge.

*

"Aden, can we talk?' Nicole asked as she walked into the kitchen where Aden was cutting up a salad for Irene while Colleen had nagged and finally gone on her lunch break. "It's about Belle,'

Looking up at once, he looked a little concerned. "Sure,' he replied sitting the knife down on the counter that he had in his hand and turning to face her.

"Yesterday morning... when Annie rocked up and I went to the toilet... I walked in on Belle and...' Nicole trailed off and looked down as she started picking at her cuticles.

"And what? Nic what is it?' Aden asked as she slowly lifted her head.

"I saw her crouched over next to the toilet bowl, she said... and I quote... "It's not what it looks like" but you didn't see what I saw and I'm worried that she's relapsed...' her voice trailed off again as Aden's jaw muscles clenched together which meant that he was worried about the same thing.

I'm starting to get worried as well. Last night she was in the bathroom spewing and when she came back to bed she just either sat on the edge of the bed or would just lye there staring at the ceiling. I was going to say something to her about it this morning but once she fell asleep, she actually slept peacefully and I didn't want to wake her,' he replied as Colleen came racing back into the kitchen as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Ok Aden you can go now...' Colleen said as she tied the apron aaround her waist and shooed him out of the way, along with Nicole.

*

She stood in the middle of the lounge, staring at the empty house as the raw emotions began to overtake her. Her eyes began to water as she stood in the middle of the room looking around. Her knees began to grow weak and her body began to shake as she immediately lunged forward, grabbing a table chair and flinging it as hard as she could across the lounge before flinging the flower pot across the room as it landed by the stairs with a smash as she fell forward but found her balance as she grabbed the pillow from the couch and threw it before collapsing to the floor in front of the couch with a 'thud' as the couch slid back a centimeter as she started crying uncontrollably, running her fingers through her hair before grabbing two bunches on either side and pulling her knees up close to her chest.

Her chest began to tighten and her breathing became more short and sharp as she let her hands fall slightly to her neck. Loud sobs echoed throughout the house as she let her legs fall to her left side as she continued to sob uncontrollably.

**Chapter 8**

She had just finished cleaning up the mess she had made after her breakdown when Aden walked through the kitchen door.

"Hey...' she smiled gently as she had just sat down on the couch. "How'd you go putting up the flyers?' She asked as Aden stood by the telephone and worry etched across his face as Belle stopped and looked at him.

"What...?' she asked as Aden lifted his hand, running his hand through his hair vauely before walking over to the couch where Belle was sitting with her knees held up to her chest as he sat down beside her.

"Nicole came to see me today, she's worried about you...' he started as anger suddenly flooded through Belle's face and let her feet drop to the floor.

"And...?' she simply asked, refusing to show emotion until he said the words.

"She told me... she told me that yesterday morning you were crouched beside the toilet bowl... and...'

"And she'ss made you believe that i'm making myself sick again... right?' belle began screaming as she pushed herself off the couch in anger and stormed into the kitchen with Aden close behind her.

"What is she meant to think Belle... You have battled an eating disorder... you gave birth two years ago and now our daughter is missing... were all worried about you...' Aden kept calm but his brows were creased down as Belle rested one arm on the counter and looked down.

"First of all... I am not making myself sick... just today I broke a pot plant, threw a chair across the room and made a mess of this place because I couldn't deal... secondly, if you walk into our room, you will find half an eaten sandwhich on the bedside table and thirdly... our daughter is missing... yes... but if you keep on doubting me all the time then we are going to have a real problem...' she threatened as she looked at him with wide, angry eyes before letting go of the counter and walking past him, into the bedroom and slamming the door shut, leaving Aden standing there by himself looking stunned.

*

"Hey, anyone home?' Nicole yelled as she shut the front door of the house that she now shared with, Roman, Leah, Geoff and Vj.

"In the kitchen babe...' she heard Geoff yell as she smiled and skipped into the kitchen and saw Geoff sitting at the table reading the news paper. "Hey...' he said as he looked up and closed the paper.

"Hey yourself... so you ready to go?' she asked as Geoff nodded enthusiastically before getting to his feet.

"Sure am... I want to see my baby...' he said as he walked over to Nicole and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissing her lips tenderly.

"Lets go then...' she replied as she took one of his hands, turned and pulled him out of the kitchen and toward the front door with her hand bag still in her other hand.

*

"Irene Roberts?'

Looking up from making a coffee Irene saw the police uniforms. Charlie Buckton, the new detective in town lived just around the corner from Irene, Aden and Belle. The other man was someone she worked with.

"Were looking for Aden Jefferies and Belle Taylor, are they here?' Charlie asked as Irene sat the cup down that was in her hands.

"No they... they're at home why... what's happened, is it Chelsea?' Irene's voice cracked with her wide eyes looking worried.

"Were afraid so, would you like to come with us?' Charlie asked as Irene nodded at once, removing her apron as fast as she could before picking up her hand bag from underneath the counter and following the two police officers out of the Diner.

-------------------------------------

She heard voice's from the lounge room and then heard two people she'd never heard before. "Aden, is Belle home?'

Getting off the bed she walked to the bedroom door and pulled it open to see Aden's back to her and two police uniforms standing in front of him.

"Yeah, she's in the bedroom...' she heard Aden say as he turned to come and get her, seeing her through the crack in the door, he continued to walk toward her.

Pulling the door fully open, she looked toward the two officers again before looking at Aden. "What do they want?' she asked. Knowing full well what they were here for but wanting to ask the question anyway.

----------------------------------------

"Belle... Aden...' Charlie started as Belle, Aden and Irene all sat on the couch, all thinking the same thing. "And Irene... we would like you to come down to the station... we found a two year old girls body today which matches the description of your daughter but we need you to verify whether it is Chelsea or not,' Charlie spoke as tears engulfed Belle's eyes and she felt Aden squeeze her hand gently.

Aden simply nodded and looked at Belle as tears began to run down her cheeks and her bottom lip quivered gently.

"You go, I'll stay here...' Irene said as she gently climbed to her feet and walked around the couch and began decending the stairs one at a time.

Gently, Aden got to his feet, keeping hold of Belle's hand as she tightened her grasp on his before looking up to meet his gaze. "What if it's her?' she whispered.

Aden just looked at her with the same question running through his mind at a million miles an hour.

-------------------------------------

They walked slowly, following Charlie down a drakened grey corridor. The lights were dimly lit as Belle and Aden walked together. Aden with one arm around her lower back and the other on her elbow as she had them crossed against her chest with her head lowered and tilted to the side, resting gently against Aden's shoulder.

Slowly, as they walked down the corridor, they would walk under a dimly lit light and then the light would end and for a few seconds they were walking in darkness, if it wasn't for the light ahead they wouldn't be able to see ahead of them.

Charlie soon arrived at a large window and came to an abrubpt stop before turning and looking at both Belle and Aden. "I'll be right back,' she spoke timidly to both of them as Aden nodded and looked at Belle who was now staring at the window which had a curtain across it.

They stayed silent, Aden watching Belle and Belle just watching the screen until Charlie came out of a door, closing it behind her and looking at Aden and Belle. "Ok when your ready, take your time,' she said as Aden nodded, Belle giving one silent nod.

Opening the door Charlie walked back inside and shut the door behind her. All of a sudden the curtain began to open until they could clearly see through the window.

Belle's heart started beating erratically as Aden nodded in which Charlie gave one silent nod from the other side of the glass. Slowly, two men wheeled a small bed out which had a small child's body which was covered over with a white sheet.

Aden held his breath as Belle began to shake as showly one man walked away out of sight and the other walked to the side of the bed, took one glance at Belle and Aden before reaching out and clasping the two corners of the white sheet.

Slowly he began to pull it back as a head of hair began to show, slowly a forehead and as the rest of the sheet was pulled back to the neck the man took a step back.

Having lowered her head again, Belle very slowly lifted her head and looked through the glass.....

It took moments for Belle just staring at the pale white, lifeless child before it actually hit her.

A lump had formed in his throat as he stared intently at the little girl who was lying on the other side of the glass.

Her legs gave way as she fell in a heap into Aden's arms. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, or cry, or scream as she felt Aden struggle to keep hold of her. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks where they found the edge of her face and fell freely down to the floor. Her chest tightened and she felt all dizzy and numb as she heard a muffled _"Oh god!" _escape Aden's mouth as he finally let go and crumpled in a heap to the floor as they both hit the hard, cold surface with a loud 'thud' that echoed throughout the corridor.

"OH GOD!' Aden screamed once again as he began to cry. "My little g-girl... my baby...'

Charlie gave a small nod to the man as he nodded back, quickly replacing the white sheet where it had previously covered the now identified "Chelsea Anabelle Jefferies" body as the second man walked back and the took the positions and wheeled the bed away.

**Chapter 9**

As they were let out of the police vehicle, Aden climbed out first and helped Belle out as her whole body shook violently. Taking her hands in his he carefully led her up the drive way toward the house, both of them keeping their heads lowered, staring at the ground.

As the entered the house, they saw Irene walking down the stairs. Both Belle and Aden's eyes met with Irene's. Belle's red, puffy, teary eyes and Aden's lost expression told Irene all she needed to know as she clasped the stair rail and sat down where she was before breaking down into small gentle sobs.

Aden walked Belle into the bedroom and over to the bed as she crawled over to the middle of the bed and curled ehrself into a ball, leaving Aden standing there just staring at her as she began to sob quietly.

Turning, Aden walked out of the room and closed the door behind him before sighing, leaning up against the wall. Running his hands through his hair he started crying as the tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he slid down the wall, leaning his head forward as his bottom lip quivered.

"_Oh god!' _he said as he wiped his eyes and sighed.

As Summer Bay slowly drifted to sleep, the news had already spread around the Bay that Belle and Aden's daughter was found dead. Flowers had been sent from all of their friends and even Matilda, Lucas and Ric who now lived in the city had heard and sent their condolences.

Belle had spent most of her time in her room since she got back from seeing her dead child. Aden had been outside sitting on one of the chairs and Irene was just sitting on the couch.

Aden just kept looking at his watch every now and again, feeling like hours were passing by, only seemed one hour at the most. The whole town was practically in mourning over the sad news over Chelsea's death.

Looking down at the ground, Aden sighed and rubbed his temple with his thumb and forefinger before hearing footsteps coming upo the drive way. Looking up he saw Charlie walking up, she was wearing a black halter neck dress that hugged her body in all the right places, her hair was slightly curled and she had her make up done nicely.

"Aden... do you have a minute?' Charlie asked as Aden creased his brows. "We have a suspect, were not a hundred percent sure at the moment but we have been interveiwing everyone again and Amanda Vale's now husband does not infact have an aliby for the night Chelsea was taken,' Charlie spoke as Aden's eyes suddenly widened and he looked up at her.

"Are you serious?' he asked as Charlie nodded.

"I'm afraid so, but I have to go, Joey is waiting for me in the car and we have dinner reservations so I'll come by and see you tomorrow,' Charlie said as Aden nodded.

"Special date?' he asked as Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Its our two year anniversary. Bye Aden,' Charlie said as she turned and walked into the darkness, back down the drive way, leaving Aden to think to himself.

----------------------------

The room was a dark purple as he opened his eyes and rubbed them. He didn't get to bed till late because he couldn't stop thinking about Amanda's husband, the same man that abused Belle when she was younger.

He hadn't told Belle because that would push her over the edge. As he rolled over to cuddle his girlfriend his arm hit the bed. Looking he noticed no Belle but saw a note on her pillow. Sitting up he picked up the note that read

_Went to work_

_Love you_

"Belle....' he emphazied her name in a moan as he threw back the duvet and climbed out of bed, heading straight for the shower.

-------------------------------

"Love are you sure you want to work today?' Colleen asked as Belle waited the tables picking up the dirty plates from the table that were now empty.

"Yes... I need to do something to take my mind off everything,' Belle replied as Colleen didn't argue, simply folloing Belle back into the kitchen. Belle walked straight through to the sore room where all the spare food like pasta and the coffee stuff and the dish washer and trash bag was. Sitting them down on next to the dish washer she walked back out, straight past Colleen who was making another order and back out into the main part of the Diner.

Collecting the rest of the dirty plates from inside, she saw that there were only a couple left so she went outside and found about another 7 plates outside, along with the knives and forks. After collecting the last plate shee felt a little dizzy and light headed but ignored it. Starting to walk back inside, she saw Aden jump out of his car and look directly at her as he shut the door.

Taking one look at him, she didn't smile but just kept walking back inside as Aden began running to catch up to her. Making it back into the storage room she sat the plates next to the dish washer except one which still had scraps left on it, grabbing a fork she took the plate and walked over to the bin and began scraping the scraps into the bin.

Again she felt dizzy, more dizzy then a minute ago and once again felt really light headed. She felt the fork and plate slipping from her fingertips but couldn't do anything to stop it. Her legs began to wobble underneath her

She felt as the plate finally left her finger tips as she suddenly began see nothing but blurry black spots. Her arms dropped to her side as she heard the smashing of the plate hitting the ground, and thats when her legs gave way, crumbling beneath her as she closed her eyes and fell in a heap to the floor. Just as she felt her bottom hit the floor she also felt a set of muscular arms crab her elbows as her arms had somehow forced themselves up against her chest. She felt Aden's chest up against her left cheek as she dropped her head.

"_Aden...' _she whispered as she kept her eyes closed. _"I feel... dizzy...'_

"It's ok...' Aden whispered in his ear as he moved his left hand, dropping his keys to the ground and replacing his hand gently around her waist, keeping his other hand under her elbow.

She had no strength to get up as she lifted her head into the crook of his neck as Aden used all of his muscles to pull her up. Feeling a surging pain errupting throughout her stomach her legs gave way again and crubled over, almost falling out of Aden's grip but he was quick to keep hold of her as she lowered her head and he pulled her firmly to her feet, gently turning her around into his arms and hugging her not to hard but not too soft just in case she collapsed again as she dug her head as far into his chest as she could go before wrapping her arms tightly around Aden.

"Your ok now,' he whispered soothingly to her as he rested his left hand on the back of her hair and kissed her head gently. "Your going to be ok,'

**Chapter 10**

He helped her inside the house and over to the couch as she lay down and curled herself in a ball. Aden leant down beside her and stroked his fingers gently through her hair as she reached out her hand and took his free hand in hers.

"I wish you'd let me call Rachel Belle...'

"No...' Belle refused as she looked up at him. "I'm fine now... really, I think everything just got to me,' she said as Aden sighed in defeat but nodded.

"Ok but no more work for a while ok,' he asked as she nodded straight away. "Promise?' he asked as she lifted her free hand up and cupped his left cheek.

"I promise, and I'm sorry if I've been pulling away from you I just... I feel like I've let you and Chelsea down...' she whispered as tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill over any second. "I promised I'd protect her and I let her down...'

"No you didn't Belle... you are the best mother I have ever known and that is never going to change, ever and neither are my feelings for you,' Aden whispered gently back to her as he leant forward and cupped her cheek.

"Belle I love you and nothing will ever change that,' he replied as tears started trickling down Belle's cheeks. Leaning in he kissed her soft, delicate pink lips carefully as she kissed him back just as gently.

Pulling back he rested his forehead against hers as they both looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you Aden...' Belle spoke softly as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too Belle...' Aden replied as he leant in and kissed her softly once more.

-------------------------------------

He climbed out of the shower later that night and grabbed the towel off the rack, wrapping it around his waist and tucking the corner inside the towel. Wiping the fogged up mirror in a circular motion he looked into the wet mirror before grabbing his tooth brush and tooth paste. Squirting a small amount onto the head of the brush he turned the cold water tap on and began brushing his teeth.

Once he was done he walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to get a glass of water before he went to bed. Puring himself a glass from the tap he checked the kitchen door to make sure it was locked. Walking over to the sink he skulled the glass and rinsed the glass out before putting it upside down on the strainer.

Turning around he walked toward the bedroom he and Belle shared together when he heard coughing coming from inside the room. Creasing his eye brows he waited as he heard Belle on the other side of the closed door begin to spew.

Standing outside the door he listened as Belle began to dry reach before spewing again. Sighing he turned around, lifting his hand up to his eyes and rubbing them anxiously.

----------------------------------

He awoke in a pool of sweat and pushed himself up before looking around to see where he was. Seeing the darkened light shining through the kitchen window, he knew he had fallen asleep on the couch. It looekd like it was about 4 am. Wiping his forehead he sat up and let his feet hit the floor as he remembered his dream.

He dreampt that he was burrying Belle. He was throwing red and white roses into her grave after the coffin had been lowered as everyone stood around watching as he slowly broke down. Matilda then walked up to him with his daughter Chelsea in her arms asleep as Aden gently took her and hugged her, never wanting to let go, never wanting to let go of his and Belle's daughter.

Slowly, Aden climbed to his feet and noticed that he still had his towel wrapped around him. Walking up to his bedroom he gently opened the door, trying not to wake up Belle and felt around the floor for a pair of silk boxer shorts. Finally he found a pair and slipped into them whilst throwing his towel down beside him and climbing into bed.

He would deal with Belle in the morning.

**9:00 Am**

They walked along the beach together holding hands as the waves ate away at their feet. Aden had been thinking of a way to confront Belle about last night but couldn't exactly think of anything.

Belle was wearing a nice black dress which she had worn the day she had found out she was pregnant with Chelsea and had also straightened her hair and put a little make up on. Not much but just enough.

"I didn't hear you come to bed last night,' Belle finally spoke up as Aden looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah I must've fallen asleep on the couch. I woke up at about 4 this morning and came to bed. You were so peaceful I tried not to wake you,' he replied as belle nodded.

"Aden... i have to tell you something,' Belle said as she took a deep breath in and could smell the salty fresh air. Aden stopped which made Belle stop also as he gently let go of her hand and looked at her.

"Aden... I'm...'

"Aden...' yelled a voice from down the beach as Aden and Belle both turned to see Nicole walking toward them.

"First Roman and now Nicole,' Belle mumbled as Aden rolled his eyes.

"What?' he yelled back as Nicole stopped a little up the beach and ushered her to come to him.

"I'll be right back,' he mumbled as he started running up the beach as the sand flew from out underneath his feet as he ran. Getting to Nicole he stopped and leant over. "What?' he puffed.

"Roman told me to come and find you... Leah's had the baby, a girl. They named her Jennifer Chelsea Harris. Her middle name in memory of your daughter... 8Ibz 6 ounces,' Nicole beamed as Aden's eyes lit up at the warm gesture that Roman and Leah had done for Belle and himself.

"Thankyou,' was all he could reply as he felt like breaking down into tears but kept it together long enough for Nicole to smile and whisper a soft 'Bye' to him before turning and walking back up the beach.

Turning around he saw Belle stumble for a moment as she turned to face him. Her face etched with pain. Her eyes widened before closing as her legs gave way beneath her as she crumbled in a heap on her side with her arms hanging down her sides like weights as her body hit the sand first as her head hit the sand last with an almighty 'thump' leaving her completley unconcious.

"Belle...' Aden yelled as he began to run as fast as he could back down the beach. Skidding across the sand when he was close enough to her, rolling her over so she was lying on her back. "Belle, wake up... BELLE... SOME BODY CALL AN AMBULANCE...'

**Chapter 11**

Nicole looked at the sleeping baby being held in Leah's arms as Leah rocked her from side to side gently before looking up at Roman and smiling exstatically and he also beamed and kissed Leah's forehead softly.

"She's so beautiful and tiny...' Nicole smiled as Leah looked up and smiled at Nicole. "I cant believe I have a baby sister...'

"She looks a lot like you Nic...' Leah complimented as Nicole smiled back in return.

"I'm going to grad a coffee, anyone want one?' Nicole asked as Leah shook her head along with Roman.

Turning she exited the room and closed the door behind her. Resting her hand on her stomach she smiled gently and looked up just as the emergancy doors were pushed open and two ambulance officers raced through pushing a woman on one bed.

She had an oxygen mask on and tubes were coming from everywhere.

Nicole's eyes widened as she realised who it was just as Aden came running through the emergancy doors.

"Belle Taylor... Collapsed on the beach, has not gained conciousness, possibly underweight, severley dehydrated,' one ambulance officer spoke as Rachel felt her pulse.

"Ok, Julie I want head CT, full body CT, get another bag of fluids through her, get her bloods done and also a urine sample,' she said as she switched on her torch and lifted up Belle's eye lids, shining the torch in them.

"Belle, can you hear me, it's Rachel and your in hospital... Belle come on open your eyes for me...'

"Aden...' Nicole yelled as she raced over to Aden who was watching on in complete horror as they worked on Belle. "What's happened?'

She collapsed Nic... after you left the beach I turned around and she looked at me before collapsing on me... she wanted to tell me something,' the croak in Aden's voice said it all as he began to break down.

"She's going to be ok, she will be ok,' Nicole promised as she leant up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he hugged her and completely broke down.

"I cant lose her too… I cant lose Belle as well…' he sobbed into Nicole's shoulders.

----------------------------------

She walked down the stairs, one at a time as she yawned and looked around the empty house. Walking into the kitchen she switched the kettle on and got a cup out of the cupboard and started making herself a coffee. After putting the coffee and suger in the cup she opened the fridge and pulled out the milk. Opening the lid she was just about to pour it into her cup as the phone started ringing.

Sitting the milk down she walked over to the phone hanging on the wall and picked it up.

"Hello Irene Roberts speaking… oh hi Aden… what?... I'll be right there…' she said as she hung up the phone, picked up her car keys and hand bag and raced out the door, pulling it shut behind her.

----------------------------------

"Dr Armstrong… Belle Taylor's test result's are back…' Nurse Julie said as she handed Rachel the file. Opening it she began to read down the piece of paper.

"She's relapsing isn't she?' Nurse Julie asked as Rachel kept reading before looking up.

"No… well not completely… her body is trying to repair itself… it thinks she has a virus but she's actually pregnant… her body is rejecting the pregnancy because she's underweight again and her body can barely feed herself let alone try and feed a feotus.' Rachel explained as Nurse Julie nodded and put her hands on her hips.

"Poor Belle and Aden… first they lose their daughter and now this… what more can these two deal with?'

"I don't know… but if she wants to keep this baby she is going to have to start eating properly,' Rachel replied as she closed the file and walked off to talk to Aden.

-------------------------------

"I cant believe Belle and Aden have to go through this after what's already happened…' Leah said as she moved over on the bed to let Roman sit down. Sitting down he wrapped his arms around Leah and they both watched their new baby girl sleeping peacefully in the cot in the corner of the room.

"Yeah but they will pull through, they've already been through so much together,' Roman replied as Leah nodded and leant up into his chest.

"I guess it goes to show how much they love each other,' Leah said.

-------------------------------

Aden was sitting in room 1 holding Belle's hand with his chair right up next to the bed as Rachel walked in holding the file.

"Aden…' she said as he slowly looked up.

"Aden, do you know Belle is pregnant?' she asked as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open to try and say something but nothing came out.

He shook his head. "That must've been what she was trying to tell me on the beach before she collapsed.' He spoke as Rachel nodded.

"Belle is underweight again and her body is trying to repair itself because it thinks her pregnancy is a virus. Because Belle hasn't been eating enough, and on top of stress her body has reacted to a virus instead of a pregnancy. She is barely eating enough to support herself let alone feeding a baby and her stress levels are over the roof, she has a high temperature which suggests she also has an infection of some sort and earlier tests show she also has a threatened miscarriage. Which means there is a possibility of a miscarriage but at the moment her cervix is still tightly closed.

We are giving her food and fluids by a drip and she should be awake very soon. Aden I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Belle may be under strict bedrest for the rest of her pregnancy, and from tests taken she is three and a half months pregnant but because she is underweight it is only just beginning to show.

Now Irene is on her way yes?'

"Yeah… yes…' Aden replied as Rachel nodded.

"Would you like me to explain this to her when she arrives?' Rachel asked as Aden shook his head and squeezed Belle's hand gently.

"No, I'll do it…'

----------------------------------

"Aden what's happening?' Irene yelled as she raced through the door and looked at Belle who had now been taken off the oxygen mask but still had tubes running into her from both arms.

"She's pregnant and her body is rejecting the pregnancy, she is underweight again and her body cant look after her and the baby so its trying to repair itself by thinking the pregnancy is a virus, she also has an infection which they have found in her throat and are giving her antibiotics and are feeding her through tubes. There is a possibility of a miscarriage and she could be confined to bedrest for the rest of her pregnancy,' Aden said as the tears were running down his cheeks but he kept it together long enough to tell Irene.

"You mean, she's relapsing and pregnant?' Irene asked as she clasped her hands over her mouth in wide horror as Aden began crying again. Mouth agape and eyes wide Irene turned to look back at Belle and gasped as Aden turned and looked.

"Oh my god…' they both said as they saw Belle beginning to stir.

**Chapter 12**

"Thank god your ok...' Aden said as Belle was now sitting up in the bed, Aden holding her hand and stroking it softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner that I was pregnant I just... I couldn't be happy about it...' Belle spoke softly as she lifted her hand which was being held by Aden and kissed the inside of his palm.

"But I'm going to be careful from now on, I dont want to lose this baby as well so if it's complete bedrest then I'll do it...' she said as she looked at Aden as he looked back up at her before climbing off his chair and hugging Belle as she hugged hin back as tears ran slowly down her cheeks. "I'm sorry if I scared you...'

"And I'm sorry I thought you had relapsed...' came Nicole's voice from the door way as Aden pulled away and both of them looked at her.

"It's not your fault Nic...' Belle started but Nicole cut her off.

"No you said it wasn't what it looked like and I didn't believe you, I thought you were making yourself sick when really you were pregnant,' she said as she slowly walked in and over to the side of the bed. "Can you forgive me?'

Belle looked at Nicole as a small, sincere smile crept upon her face. "Of course, if your going to be a godmother...' Belle replied as Nicole's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open.

"You... you want me to... be a godmother?' Nicole asked as tears welled up in her eyes as Belle and Aden both nodded. "Thankyou...'

"Come here,' Belle held out her arms as both girls hugged each other.

"Hellooooooooooooooooooooooo,' came another female voice from outside as slowly Leah came through the door in a wheel chair as Roman pushed her because she was cradling their new baby. Irene was right behind Roman with a bunch of flowers.

"Hey guys...' Belle smiled as she looked at Roman and Leah's new baby girl.

"Belle... I'd like you to meet Jennifer Chelsea Harris...' Leah said softly as Belle's smiled faded.

"You... you named her after Chelsea?' Belle asked in shock as tears welled once again in her eyes.

"Yes, we did...' Leah replied as she looked up at Belle and Aden.

"Thankyou...' Belle whispered as tears gently trickled down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away.

Aden looked at her, looking a little worried as she wiped the last tear away and looked at him, her gentle, kind, loving eyes told him everything he needed to know.

That everything was going to be ok...

**3 days later**

After putting on more weight, Belle's ribs had now disappeared. More colour had returned to her face and she had even began to get a bigger stomach on her. The bags had finally disappeared from underneath her eyes and for once since Chelsea had disappeared, Belle was glowing.

"Belle, how are you today?' Rachel asked as she walked into the room as Belle was finally aloud out of bed but was sitting in the chair across the room.

"Actually, very healthy and for once, I'm looking forward to the future,' Belle replied with a wide grin on her face. "Chelsea's funeral is next week so its going to be an emotional day but I have someone else to think about now, someone I didn't care about a few days ago,'

Rachel smiled and pulled one of the other chairs over in front of Belle and sat down. "I'm very proud of you Belle... looking at you the other day I would have recommended you to rehab but now... you've really improved and looking at the tests done this morning, you and your baby are doing well and we now have your infection under control,'

"So how long until I can go home?' Belle asked as she pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Actually Belle, today if you like...'

"Oh my god!' Belle almost squeeled. "Are you serious?' she clasped her hands over her mouth as Rachel nodded.

"I'm serious, but you have to keep up this good work Belle, not only for yourself or your baby, but for all the people that love you,' Rachel said as Belle nodded egerly.

"I will... don't worry I will Rach,' Belle yelled as she leant forward and hugged Rachel. Rachel hugged Belle back and smiled as she pulled away.

"Good luck Belle...'

----------------------------------

Aden walked into the room and saw Belle sitting on the bed with her feet dangling over the side with her bag packed and ready to go.

"Hey...' she greeted enthusiastically. "Rach said I can go home...'

"What... are you serious?' Aden asked exstaticly as Belle nodded. "Ha ha,' he yelled as he raced over to her and picked her up into his arms as he swung her around in circles.

Letting her down gently he brushed a piece of hair away from her face with his index finger and stroke her cheek before leaning down and kissing her ever so gently, yet with a little force and passion as she began to kiss him back.

"I love you,' he finally whispered as he pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes.

Belle smiled sweetly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too,' she replied as they leant in and began kissing again.

----------------------------------

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww welcome home love, it's great to have you back,' Irene hugged her foster daughter as Belle hugged Irene back.

"It's good to be home, I've missed you,' Belle mumbled in Irene's neck as Irene wouldn't let go of her.

"Awww...' Irene gulped. "I've missed you too love,'

"Ok, Belle's been told to rest so either in the bedroom or on the couch you,' Aden said as Belle and Irene let go of each other, Belle rolling her eyes before starting to drag her feet.

"Yes boss...'

Aden walked up behind Belle and put both arms on each side of her shoulder as she kept dragging her feet over to the couch. "You know you love being waited on so stop complaining...' Aden grinned as Belle craned her neck to look at him, a grin plastered across her face.

**One week later**

Once again flowers were piled up, not just outside the house this time, but also inside. Roses, Franjapanies, lilly's. All sorts of flowers were starting to clutter the house up. But everyone only had one thing on their mind.

Chelsea's funeral...

The church was beginning to get cluttered as almost the whole town had shown up, and more friends from outside town, from Sydney, people had even travelled up from Melbourne to attend the service and burial or Chelsea.

-------------------------------

"_Thanks for coming...' _Matilda and Ric heard Belle's voice as the walked up toward them.

"Belle...' Mattie said as Belle turned around and saw Matilda and Ric standing in front of her as Lucas slowly made his way up behin them.

"Mattie...' Belle emphasized Matilda's named as both girls wrapped their arms around each other into a tight hug before rocking from side to side. "It's so good to see you, thanks for coming...'

"Your welcome... I'm so sorry we couldn't here before but I just passed my P's yesterday,' Matilda said as they pulled apart, kissing each side of each other's cheeks.

"I'm just glad your here... how's Cassie?' Belle asked as Matilda smiled and turned around and pointed to Cassie walking down the path with a three year old blonde haired, dark skinned boy.

"Is that...'

"Luc's son...' Matilda finished off her sentance before nodding as Belle just stared at the little boy's large blue eyes and the very small tux he was wearing.

"Wow...' Belle muttered as Cassie looked up and saw Belle before smiling gently and waving at her friend.

Belle smiled a small smile before waving back at Cassie.

"Good to see you Belle...' Ric said as Matilda moved out of the way and he hugged his friend. "How are you?'

Belle sighed before nodding a couple of times. "I'm... emotional. I wont say I'm fine because I'm not but I'm getting there, both Aden and I are...' she replied as Ric nodded and pulled away.

The church was completely packed as soft music played in the background. Aden and Belle were the last to walk in and sit beside Irene who was already balling her eyes out and had just about completely soaked her hankercheif.

As they sat down, Belle almost instantly began sobbing as Aden wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. Tears slowly started crawling down his cheeks and he let go a couple of sobs as the soft music began to fade and the priest began to speak.

"On behalf on Aden, Belle, Irene, Roman, Nicole and Leah, they thank you for coming and supporting them and falling as much in love with Chelsea as they loved her.

Chelsea Anabelle Jefferies, born on the 25th of October 2007 was a bright, bubbly, cheely little girl who had both of Belle and Aden in her but Belle's cheeky personality. Walking at nine months old and toilet trained by the time she was two, she was very observant of her parents love and devotion for each other and the people they cared about.

But tragically, Chelsea was taken from her bedroom and her carer at the time knocked unconcious. After such a long time of looking for Chelsea, they finally recieved news and identified their daughter.

I would now like you to stand for the lords prayer...'"

----------------------------------------

The house was completely packed as everyone had left the burial and returned to Irene's house for the wake. A picture of Chelsea sat near the stairs and food had been placed everywhere, even outside.

Matilda, Lucas, Ric, Cassie, Annie, Geoff, Jai and even Drew had come back to the house and were in a group catching up on all the old times they had spent together. Nicole was rocking her new baby sister up in Irene's room away from all the noise. Leah and Roman had gone for a walk along the beach. Irene was making herself a coffee. And Belle and Aden were in their room.

Sniff after sniff, Aden rocked Belle back and forth as they both cried. Belle was crouch over Aden as he had one arm around the front of her waist and one around her back. Stroking her hair gently as she dug her head into the crook of his arm as she cried uncontrollably into him and slowly rocked back and forth. Resting his head in the back of her head he kept whispering to her.

"It's ok, well get through this, we will... I love you...' before rubbing her back and gently holding her waist again.

"We will get through this......'

**5 months later**

Staring into the full length mirror, Belle rubbed her stomach as she wore a yellow, green and orange dress and a red belt around the top of her now 8 and a ½ month pregnant stomach. She also wore a green head scarf around her neck and a pair of yellow flat's. Sighing she looked up and saw Aden watching her in the mirror with a grin plastered on his face.

"You look gorgeous...' he spoke in such awww.

"I look like a balloon...' she said back with a grin also on her face. "I was just thinking of the first time I was pregnant with Chelsea, I wasn't as big as this...' she said as Aden pushed himself off the door frame which he was leaning on and walked toward her, wrapping his hands around her waist and resting them on her baby belly and his head in her right shoulder.

"You were still gorgeous...' he said as he planted a kiss on the side of her cheek.

"Do you think she's watching us, from heaven?' Belle asked as Aden nodded sincerely.

"Of course she is...' Aden replied as he lifted his head and monouvered Belle around so she was now facing him.

Gazing lovingly deep into each other's eyes, they got lost in the moment as Belle leant up and started kissing him, deeply passionate as Aden softly slipped his tongue into her mouth and cupped her right cheek with his left hand and sat his other hand at the bottom of her back and pulled her gently into him, pulling away only for a breath as they continued their passionate and yet tender kisses.

Slowly Aden pulled away as Belle took a long, deep breath in and slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You ready to go? Nic cant wait to show us their baby boy and her new ring,' Aden said as Belle had to take a moment to gather her breath.

She then nodded.

"Let's go,' she finally said as Aden smiled as they entwined their fingers neatly into each other and exited the room, finally happy on their new beginning.

The End


End file.
